callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Wounds
"Old Wounds" is the third campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''and the second 1980's mission. The player takes control of Alex Mason, who helps fend off a Russian attack on a Mujahideen compound in Afghanistan. Characters *Alex Mason (W.I.A.) (playable) *Jason Hudson (W.I.A.) *Frank Woods (W.I.A.) *Tian Zhao (W.I.A.) *Viktor Reznov (Mind Game) *Lev Kravchenko (K.I.A.) *Mullah Rahmaan *Raul Menendez (mentioned only) *Nikita Dragovich (flashback only) *Friedrich Steiner (indirect mention/flashback only) *Grigori Weaver (indirect mention) *David Mason (cutscene only) *Mike Harper (cutscene only) *Javier Salazar (cutscene only) * Jose Luiz Menendez (mentioned only) Plot After hearing of Raul Menendez's involvement in selling firearms in Afghanistan, Mason and his team are sent there to rendezvous with a contact from China, Tian Zhao, to go to the Mujahideen base and get wind of Menendez's involvement through their contact in the Mujahideen, Rahmaan, who in an quid pro quo exchange demands weapons in exchange for his knowledge on Menendez. However, as the Mujahideen have little experience in using the American weapons, Woods suggests they join them in the front lines. Rahmaan seems reluctant to comply with Woods's request, however, before he has time to reply, he is interrupted by an Soviet attack on the compound. Mason, Zhao, Woods, and their fellow soldier go out to repel Soviet attacks in various locations around the mission locale. After they successfully hold off an attack at a weapons cache, Mason, Woods, and Zhao are called back to the Mujahideen compound, and witness a massive, final Russian attack on the way, which is spearheaded by a colossal tank viewed through binoculars. The three, along with other soldiers, charge in head-on to meet the Russians in battle. After his horse is killed, Mason avoids being ran over by the Russian tank. After Woods assists him in getting on the tank, Kravchenko is shown to have survived, and it re-triggers the numbers, and Mason begins to hear Viktor Reznov's voice in his head once again as Woods examines the unconscious Kravchenko. Mason or Woods can kill Kravchenko during interrogation. Rahmaan then betrays Woods, Mason, Hudson, and Zhao either way, claiming them to be the true enemy, and leaves them in the desert to die. After some time has elapsed an aged Reznov will appear to rescue the team. Woods was highly certain it was just Mason's imagination playing tricks on him again. Video Walkthrough BOII Mission 3 Old Wounds Playthrough Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks the Hip Accuracy perk. Completing 5 challenges unlocks the MM1 Grenade Launcher and the War Machine. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x15) with pulwar sword. *Destroy an enemy helo with a mortar *Destroy a tank with anti-tank mine. *Run down enemy personnel (x10) on horseback. *Destroy an enemy helo with truck mounted MG. *Destroy enemy helos (x4) at North Pass. *Utilize Stinger (without aircraft lock-on) to destroy enemy helo. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x25) using alternate fire mode on Stinger. *Collect intel (x3) *100% survivability rating. Weapons Loadout Recommended Loadout AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK47 with Extended Clip Makarov Menu Icon BOII.png|Makarov M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 (used during Kravchenko's interrogation) Found in Level AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK-47 AK-74u Menu Icon BOII.png|AK-74u Mine BOII.png|AT Mine (Access Kit only) Dragunov menu icon BOII.png|Dragunov Stinger Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|FIM-92 Stinger M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 (from fallen allies) M29 Mortar model BOII.png|M29 Mortar Shell (Access Kit only) Makarov Menu Icon BOII.png|Makarov Pulwar Sword model BOII.png|Pulwar Sword (Access Kit only) RPD Menu Icon BOII.png|RPD Karambit Knife model BO.png|Karambit Knife (used by Woods during Kravchenko's interrogation) M2 BO2.png|M2HB (mounted on Technicals) Access Kit Usages *The Pulwar Sword is accessible at the beginning, after the player is told to mount on the horse; just a bit further from the horse the player will find a mummified corpse which will have a Pulwar Sword impaled onto it. *Mortar shells are available in a locked room inside the cave; before the player exits the cave to mount for the front, pick the locked door at the entrance of the cave, there the player will find the mortar rounds. *Anti-tank mines are accessible at the other side of the platform where the player gets the Stinger launcher; close to the two Soviet snipers at the east pass there's a locked box where the anti-tank mines can be found. Gallery Meeting with Zhao Old Wounds BOII.png|Meeting with Tian Zhao. Mujahideen cave BOII.png|Entering the Mujahideen hideout. Discussing defense plan BOII.png|Discussing the defense plan. Kravchenko's interrogation BOII.png|Kravchenko's interrogation. Mason resisting the numbers BOII.png|Mason attempting to resist the numbers. Mujahideen betrayal BOII.png|Mujahideen's betrayal. Betrayal BOII.png|The Mujahideen choking Woods. Reznov horse BOII.png|Viktor Reznov seemingly coming to save Mason. Reznov Old Wounds BOII.png|Reznov grabbing his water canteen. Unknown Soviet Tank BOII.png Unknown Soviet Tank.png About to ride tank BOII.png Intel Items Trivia is fired one-handed when riding the horse (although the future Death Machine isn't).]] *While on horseback, all weapons are reloaded off-screen, and most of them are held with one hand. However: **Using a weapon that requires two hands, like a pistol with a Tactical Knife, will make the player ride without holding the reins. ***The player will still not be able to knife, and the reload animation will still be done off-screen like other weapons. **Weapons that are normally reloaded with each round individually (Executioner, Remington 870 MCS, KSG, SPAS-12 and War Machine) will be loaded completely at once. **The Combat Axes and C4 are thrown with no visible hand. ***Furthermore, there is no visible hand pulling the grenades' pins (which means they float mid-air), unless the player is holding a weapon that requires two hands. **If the player selects an assault rifle's underbarrel grenade launcher, Mason still holds the rifle with one hand and can fire the launcher without holding its trigger. **The player cannot place anti-tank mines nor claymores; they must get off in order to do so. **The RPG, RPG-7 and Manual Crossbow still appear to have a loaded round after being fired. *This mission is set on Menendez's birthday. *At this point of time, Viktor Reznov would be 73 years old. *At the beginning of the mission, the famous Buddhas of Bamiyan can be seen carved into the sides of the canyon. This can also be seen on the mission's menu picture. *If the player has a Stinger equipped, they can launch a missile into one of the statues on the sides of the mountains and destroy it. *The countries that Kravchenko mentions during interrogation, Cuba and Angola, are the countries in which the first mission of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, respectively, take place. *"Reznov" can be seen with all fingers intact, further proving that he is not real and is just another one of Mason's hallucinations. *Using the anti-tank mines to destroy the BTRs at the West Blocking Point and the ammo cache will not count as completing the "destroy tanks" challenge. *Using the Death Machine or Minigun for the custom loadout, it only takes one bullet to destroy the BTR-60's. It is also possible to destroy the Mi-8 and the Mi-24 helicopters with about 10 bullets from the Death Machine or Minigun. *During Kravchenko's interrogation, Mason cocks his M1911, but the hammer does not slide back. **Strangely, Mason's character model does not cast a shadow, but the M1911 does, which makes it seem like the pistol is floating midair. *When interrogating Kravchenko, if Mason chooses to resist the numbers, in the later mission "Suffer With Me", Woods will remember Kravchenko saying "He even has people in the CIA." when the player captures Noriega. *Grigori Weaver is indirectly mentioned in this mission when Woods interrogates Kravchenko and tells him "You believe in an eye for an eye?!" *Strangely enough, when Mason barely avoids being crushed by the colossal tank, his horse just disappears. Achievements/Trophies *'Shifting Sands' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gather intel on Menendez from Mullah Rahmaan. *'Old Fashioned' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Pyrrhic Victory", "Old Wounds", "Time and Fate", and "Suffer With Me" in Veteran. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels